1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to user interfaces for tools relating to queries on data in a database. More particularly, the present invention relates to interfaces for generating segment definitions or filter criteria that can be applied to a data set and used by web analytics tools.
2. Background of the Invention
Web analytics refers to the analysis of data created by website usage. For instance, web analytics can be used to mine visitor traffic data. A variety of visitor traffic data is measured such as what browser is being used, what links on a given web page were selected, whether a product was purchase, etc. There are number of web analytics tools presently available such as Site Catalyst version 11 from Omniture of Orem, Utah. These tools are able to capture data on website usage, and responsive to a user's request, display a variety of different metrics on website usage such as fallout/conversion, A/B testing, etc.
One problem with such existing tools is that typically they require a programmer be involved to generate reports and filter the data into segments that the user is interested in viewing. If a user wants to view the data in a different way by creating or modifying a segment definition, the user must provide an explanation of what is desired to a programmer who in turn translates that explanation into data understandable by the web analytics tool, such as code, rules sets, or the like. In addition to requiring additional communication and interfacing between the programmer and the user, this process is typically time consuming and does not allow the user to change or redefine the segmentation definitions on demand.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for web analytics tools that solves the above shortcomings of the prior art.